


To Stand In The Face Of Death.

by TinnieMummy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Slow Build, Varric likes to make Eve squirm, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieMummy/pseuds/TinnieMummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve tries to convince Cullen to relax, but when he is called away all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stand In The Face Of Death.

Nearly everyone from the Inquisition went to help close The Breach at The Temple of Sacred Ashes. Only a token force stayed at Haven with Leliana and Josephine in case something went wrong. Once it was closed the celebrations had started. Not only with the troops at the Temple, but as word reached Haven and the villagers saw The Breach close, everyone was in high spirits.

Eve barely got through the Main Gates when she was stopped by pretty much everyone at Haven, All offering their thanks. By the time Eve managed to pry herself away it was too late to change , so Eve decided to stay up and watch the celebrations for a while. Everyone needed a break at least for a night she thought. She was sat by the fire hugging her knees to her chest when Varric came and sat next to her.

“You know Eve, you won’t get anywhere with him if you don’t go and talk to him.”

Eve blushed slightly as she stammered. “I don’t know what your talking about, Varric.”

Varric gave her a knowing look which made Eve sigh and turn back to the fire. “I respect the Commander, Varric. Besides he’s so focused on the Soldiers and their training, and now he has the Mages to organise, he probably doesn’t have the time to talk to me. Plus I don’t think he’s happy I didn’t go to the Templars for help.”

Varric chuckled. “And here I thought you didn’t know what I was talking about but I know Curly isn’t the type to hold grudges. I also know Curly needs to learn to relax. I keep telling him all this work is bad for his health.”

Eve glanced at the Dwarf. “And you think I’m the one who can help him? Why do I think your just looking for new material for your novels?” She said with an amused smile.

Varric placed his hands over his heart with an exaggerated wounded look on his face. “My Lady, you wound me. Do you honestly think that of me?”.

Eve couldn’t help but laugh. “I never know what to think when it comes to you Varric. But that’s what so likeable about you. But I’ll think about what you said and Maker help you if I find this in any of your novels, Varric.”

Varric laughed. “Curly is up by the Chantry. He wanted to keep an eye on things, make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.”

Eve smiled as she clapped him on the shoulder, and got up. “I’ll see you later, Varric.” She walked round the fire and made her way up towards The Chantry and saw Cullen watching the villagers dancing and others sat around laughing and drinking. He turned round to see Eve walking towards him with a smile on her face. 

“Cullen, do you ever take a break?”

He chuckled. “Sometimes.”

Eve looked at Cullen seriously. “After what we’ve achieved today, everyone deserves a break, even you.”

“If I’ve learnt anything over the years, is that we must be vigilant.” 

“I respect that, I honestly do and I trust your men. They are a credit to your dedication and hard work.”

“Uh...Thank you...Herald.” Cullen shifted on his feet, feeling a little sheepish.  
“I’m curious though, when you weren’t busy in Kirkwall or Ferelden, did you have anything you liked to do?”

Eve was curious as Cullen’s face changed, like he was seeing a memory. “I like playing chess, sadly I’m told there isn’t one here in Haven but I enjoyed playing it with my siblings before I joined the Templars.”

“Chess? I never would have taken you for a chess player. It is a pity there isn’t a set here I’d love to have a chance to play against you.”

Cullen smiled fondly at her. “I haven’t played for years but I’d like to have a game with you.” Eve and Cullen smiled at each other, neither wanted to speak and ruin the moment. Eve was about to ask Cullen to come back to her house for a quiet drink when a Soldier came running up to Cullen.

“Commander. The West Watchguard is requesting you see them immediately.” Cullen turned to Eve.

“I’m sorry, Herald. Duty calls.” Eve nodded, trying not to show her disappointment.

“Of course, Commander. I shan’t keep you.” She stepped back as Cullen walked with the Soldier to the Watchguard as disappointed as she felt, Eve was happy just to have a chance to talk to Cullen. 

Cassandra walked out of Haven’s Chantry into the cold night air, the sounds of drunken celebrations, that had been going for most of the day, had no sign of ending anytime soon. She saw Eve standing by Leliana’s makeshift office watching with amusement at the villagers gathered together dancing to the bards music. Cassandra glanced at the villagers then to Eve, it didn’t escape her notice that Eve had a slight frown on her face.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We’ve reports of lingering Rifts and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.”

Eve looked at Cassandra with a slightly sceptical look. “You know how many were involved. Luck put me in the centre.”

“A strange kind of luck. I’m not sure if we need more of less. But your right this was a victory of alliance, one of the few in recent memory. With The Breach closed that alliance will need new focus.” Cassandra agreed.

Eve didn’t get a chance to respond as both women froze at the ringing of the village bell. Chancellor Roderick ran up to the two women as the villagers stopped dancing looking at each other in confusion.

“Chancellor, get everyone into The Chantry quickly, they will be safer there.” Eve said quickly. Cassandra nodded in agreement and followed Eve as she jogged down the path to the Main Gate. They could here Cullen shouting orders to the Inquisition Forces.

“Forces approaching. To Arms!”

Eve was almost at the gates and saw Leliana and Josephine had joined Cullen. Cassandra ran straight up to Cullen. “Cullen?”

“One Watch Guard reporting. It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.”

Josephine looked at the closed gate. “Under what Banner?”

Cullen glanced sideways at her. “None.”

“None?” She gasped.

Eve walked past them and looked at the bottom of the gate. In the slight gap she could see the flash of an explosion and a voice calling out.

“I can’t come in unless you open.”

Eve wasn’t about to leave abandon anyone now and rushed forward drawing her blades. The Guard watched her and took the cue to open the Gates. She came to an abrupt halt when a huge creature stumbled towards her and dropped to the floor. Eve didn’t recognise the creature but was more interested in the young man with a huge hat, his blade dripping with the creatures blood. 

Cullen quickly followed Eve out and stopped as the young man lifted his head. Something about him didn’t seem right to Cullen but now was not the time to stand around and debate about it. Eve on the other hand didn’t seem fazed by the sudden appearance of this stranger.

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you, to help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.”

“What is this? What is going on?”

“The Templars come to kill you.” He said in a cold voice.

He jumped back cowering slightly as Cullen stormed up, the combination of both Cole’s statements that Templars were not only the ones that had come to attack them, they were here to kill Eve, had his stomach go cold.

“Templars?!” 

He turned to Eve is disbelief, fear settled deep in his gut. Only sparing Cole the briefest of glances. “Is this the Order’s response to our talks with the Mages? Attacking blindly?”

“The Red Templars went to The Elder One.” He said to Cullen, then quickly turned to Eve.

“You know him, he knows you. You took his Mages. There.” He spun round and pointed to the top of a hill. They could see a something and someone came into view at the top unfortunately it was far enough that neither Eve or Cullen could get a good look at him but they could see that he was barely human. Eve heard Cullen mutter to himself.

“I know that man...But this Elder One...”

Cole spread his arms and backed up ushering Eve and Cullen back to the gates. “He’s very angry that you took his Mages.”

Eve could see the massive force coming down the hill, she had no idea how to deal with a force this size, let alone the fact they were here to kill her. She really hoped Cullen had something in mind.

“Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!”

He barely spared her a glance as he kept his gaze on the man next to the Creature. “Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this Monster. We must control the battle.” He motioned to the Trebuchet. “Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!”

Eve turned towards the gates and motioned for Dorian, Blackwall and Cassandra to follow her as Cullen drew his sword and shouted orders to the Soldiers and Mages.

“Mages! You - you have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy! Inquisition! With The Herald! For your lives! For all of us!” He spun and pointed his sword in the direction of the oncoming Red Templar force. He spared a really quick glance at Eve who was directing her group to cover the Trebuchet and he ordered groups to the other Trebuchets and the others to keep Haven secure.

They didn’t have long to prepare before the Red Templars descended on them. Eve had to protect the Soldiers who were preparing the Trebuchet to fire. When she got her first glance at the Templars Eve couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Some had a sort of red aura about them and others had mutated into grotesque creatures, that bent over screaming in pain as they shot Red lyrium from their bodies when they got close to anyone.

Eve was slitting the throat of one Templar and didn’t see one of the creatures had got behind her. “Eve!” Dorian shouted at her and focused on creature behind her. She just had enough warning to jump behind a crate before the blast got her. He threw a fireball at the creature while Eve got back to her feet. She smiled her thanks and jumped to the next Templar and drove her daggers deep into their chest, fluidly pulling one out spinning to the next Templar driving it into their throat.

She looked up to quickly see how her companions were doing. Cassandra and Blackwall were protecting the Soldiers as a human barricade from the Red Templars, the numbers had dwindled as the bodies of the Red Templars littered the snow. Eve ran up to help them to give them a small breather as Dorian focused on stragglers.

“Almost ready! Keep them off us!” The Soldier in charge shouted. Eve motioned for Cassandra and Blackwall to focus either side of the Trebuchet to give the Soldiers some extra time. Dorian came to stand next to her and without looking at him she pointed to Cassandra. “Go, watch Cassandra’s back. Try and keep them away from the Trebuchet for as long as you can.” Dorian went to go after Cassandra while Eve headed towards Blackwall.

The plan worked well, any stragglers that managed to get through were quickly cut down by the Inquisition Soldiers but between Eve and her group they managed to keep the main bulk away from the Trebuchet.

“Centred and clear! Firing!” The Soldier shouted out again. Eve looked up and watched the Trebuchet fling a boulder into the mountain. She had to hand it to whom ever designed it, it would certainly help dwindle the Red Templar force.

“They felt that! We’ll reload - you get to the other Trebuchet! It isn’t firing!” The Soldier shouted to Eve. Cassandra, Blackwall and Dorian caught up with Eve as she started running past the Blacksmith’s workshop and up the path to the other Trebuchet. Just as it was coming into view she could see it was being swarmed by Red Templars and most of the Soldiers who were manning it were dead.

Eve wasted no time getting right into the middle inflicting as much damage as possible while jumping and spinning out of the reach of their blades. Once enough damage had been dealt Eve jumped out of the pack and let Dorian blast the pack with a fireball whilst the rest of them finished the others off.

While they were busy fighting the Red Templars. Another group of Inquisition Soldiers stepped in to get the Trebuchet loaded as another wave of Red Templars came down the mountain path. There wasn’t anyone to fire the Trebuchet so Eve ran up to turn the wheel to ready it to fire.

Once it was ready Eve wasted no time and fired the Trebuchet at the mountain. The ground shook violently at the impact and they all watched as an avalanche came down and swallowed a large force of Red Templars. Eve smiled at the cheers from the Inquisition Soldiers and felt relief herself.

A piercing cry stopped any celebration as Eve looked up to the sky and had a split second to dive off the Trebuchet as it was destroyed by a fireball. The force of the blast sent everyone flying, covering their heads as pieces of the destroyed Trebuchet rained down on them. She quickly got to her feet, shaking off any splinters as a Dragon flew over her head.

“Everyone to the Gates!” There was no way she was going to be able to take on a Dragon, not without risking the people of Haven. She had to get back to Cullen. As she ran past the Blacksmith’s home she could see him trying to move a crate that had fallen in front of his door. Eve gestured for Cassandra to help him as she urged the rest of them through the Gates with what was left of the Inquisition Soldiers. The Dragon was still circling in the air around them and Eve kept track of it’s movements.

Eve could see Cullen getting everyone through the Gate, scanning the area to make sure no one was left behind. As Cassandra caught up with them, Eve ran full sprint to the Gates, as they were the only ones left and The Red Templars were taking advantage of the Dragon’s arrival. They were coming in huge numbers now. Cullen was motioning them to hurry up.

“Move it..Move it” As soon as they were all through Cullen pulled the Gates closed, while Eve stood on the steps trying to catch her breath.

Cullen walked past her up the steps issuing orders. “We need everyone back at the Chantry. It’s the only building that might withstand that...that beast. At this point just make them work for it.”

Cullen helped the civilians and wounded to The Chantry as Eve and her group made their way round Haven fighting Red Templars and rescuing as many people as they could. By the time they got to The Chantry Eve was trying to wrack her brain to think of a way out of this.

Chancellor Roderick held open the doors ushering everyone in, with Cole by his side. Eve ran through after her companions and turned to see Roderick almost collapse on the floor after the doors were closed, if it wasn’t for Cole who put Roderick’s arm around his neck. He looked at Eve as he helped Roderick to a chair.

“He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die.”

“What a charming boy.” Roderick commented drily. Eve followed them, as much as Roderick tried to cause trouble she wanted to try and do something for him. 

Cullen was looking at the people who managed to get to The Chantry, the numbers were troubling. There was no way they could fight here, it would be a bloodbath. He had an idea though, he just needed to find Eve. She had slowly made her way into his thoughts, he wished he had taking the time to try and talk to her more. He saw Eve walking behind Cole and Roderick and walked quickly towards her.

“Herald, our position is not good. That Dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”

Cole was crouched beside Roderick as he spoke up. “I have seen an Archdemon. I was in The Fade but it looked like that.”

Cullen dismissed Cole’s comment. “I don’t care what it looks like, it’s cut a path for that Army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven.”

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the Village. He only wants The Herald.” Cole stated.

“If it would save these people, he can have me.”

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll crush them, kill them anyway. I don’t like him.”

Cullen was exasperated. “You don’t like...” He sighed, this was not the time to argue.

“Herald. There are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining Trebuchets, cause one last slide.”

“We’re overrun. To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven.”

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Not many get that choice.” Cullen said with a sad look in his eyes.

Roderick looked at the two of them then looked towards the back of the Chantry. Cole followed his gaze and could feel what he was thinking. “Yes, that.” Cole turned to Cullen and Eve.

“Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.”

“There is a path. You wouldn’t know it, unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have.” He got up from his chair and walked towards Eve, holding his side. Eve shot forward ready to help him.

“The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could...tell you.”

Eve was confused. “What are you on about, Roderick?”

“It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start - it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers...I don’t know, Herald. If this simple memory could save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more.”

“What about it, Cullen? Will it work?” Her mind made up. She would have to stay behind to give the people the chance to escape. Cullen quickly caught on to what she meant.

“Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?” Cullen’s heart dropped when Eve looked away.

“Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way...” He turned away before he said something that would make things more awkward than they already were. 

“Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through The Chantry! Move!”  
Cole stood up and secured Chancellor Roderick’s arm around his neck and started to lead him through the Chantry. Roderick stopped him for a second. “Herald... If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.”

Eve nodded, watching Cole lead Roderick away and Cullen walk towards her. She felt a pang of longing, wanting to feel his arms wrap around her, his lips on hers. Eve couldn’t let herself be distracted now and tried to push the thoughts from her head as he got closer with a group of men jogging towards the door.

“They’ll load the Trebuchets. Keep The Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line.” Eve stood for a moment to look at him before turning and following everyone out.

Cullen watched her go, his own heart feeling heavy. “If we are to have a chance - if you are to have a chance. Let that thing hear you.” He stood and watched her leave, silently praying she would look back one last time before he followed everyone out. Eve waited till everyone was out before she turned back to Cullen one last time before she headed out the door and securely closing it.

Cullen watched Eve close the door and turned to help get everyone out. If Eve stood a chance they had to get everyone out quickly.

Once the door was closed Eve pulled her blades out. Dorian grabbed his staff and smiled at her. “We need to be noticed, happens to be a specialty of mine.” Eve laughed slightly as Red Templars started running towards them. 

Eve made sure they kept moving as much possible, so they didn’t get overrun themselves. They had to get to the Trebuchet with enough energy left to defend it. It saddened Eve to see the small village almost burnt to the ground.

Once they got to the Trebuchet Eve and her group protected the Inquisition Soldiers as they got them loaded. Once they were loaded, Eve got her group to clear a path and ordered them to get back to The Chantry. They had a slight breather while Eve went to the wheel and started to turn the Trebuchet to aim it towards the mountains behind them. 

Every turn seemed to bring more Red Templars and her group tried to keep the fighting away from her as much as possible. Till a huge beast came down the path, with red Lyrium crystals not only protruded from it’s body it seemed to pour off it’s body, dragging what looked like a lump of it at the end of it’s arm, swinging it around trying to knock anyone in it’s path, smacking it on to the ground causing Red Lyrium to shoot out from the ground. 

Only when it started speaking Eve felt a cold lump in her stomach as she recognised the voice. It was Knight Captain Denam. She was glad Cullen wasn’t here, she couldn’t imagine how it would feel seeing people he knew or were friends with turned into these things. The Red Templars seemed to be taking full advantage to the Knight Captain’s appearance. They came in huge waves and her group were starting to struggle. Eve decided to abandon the constant fighting and focus her attention on getting the Trebuchet ready before it was destroyed.

It seemed to go on forever but the Knight Captain finally collapsed and Eve turned the wheel a couple more times and it was ready to fire. Just in time as Eve heard the screech from the Dragon as it turned and aimed straight for them. Eve glanced back at her companions.

“Move! Now!” She hoped her meaning would be clear and they would leave for The Chantry as the Dragon swooped down and spat a fireball at her sending her flying, landing with a thud on the ground. She laid there for a second as she clutched her throbbing head, while her vision took a second to clear properly. When she got up she glanced over to the fire and saw The Elder One walking towards her. She started to back away slowly but heard a loud screech and the ground shook, she turned round and came face to face with the Dragon. Well Cullen said to get their attention, now she had to figure out how to fire the Trebuchet and try and escape before she was killed. Here goes nothing, she thought.

She turned back to The Elder One when he threw fire either side of her to get her attention. “Enough! Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

Eve stood with her back straight, refusing to cower to this creature. “Whatever you are. I’m not afraid!”

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt The Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel.”

“You’ll...You’ll get nothing out of me!” Eve said hoping to sound a little more confident than she felt. 

“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.” This Corypheus lifted his clawed hand and saw an orb. Corypheus looked at the orb and it sprang to life red light dancing around it.

“I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” He threw his free hand towards her and her Mark sprang to life. Eve had to grab her arm as she struggled to keep her arm down.

“It is your fault, ‘Herald’. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” He twisted his hand and flexed his fingers slightly. Eve had to grit her teeth as the mark flared more brightly than ever and the pain shot down her arm.

“I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as ‘touched’, what you flail at Rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens.” He flexed his hand again and her mark, that was once green was now both green and red. The pain in her hand and arm was excruciating, Eve collapsed on the floor trying not to cry. She was aware of the Dragon now circling around her as she tried to breath through the pain.

“And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!”

Eve lifted her head. “Why did the Divine die? For this chaos?” she said between gritted teeth.

“The ‘chaos’ will empower me, and ensure we no longer beg at the feet of the Invisible.” He stormed up to Eve, who was still on her knees on the floor, and grabbed Eve’s arm that had the Anchor on it and lifted her into the air so she was face to face with him.

“I once breached The Fade in the name of another, to serve The Old Golds of The Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the Throne of the Gods and it was empty.” He turned towards the Trebuchet and threw Eve at it. She slammed into one to the arms, crying out as she slid to the bottom.

“The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” Corypheus and his Dragon slowly made their way towards Eve as she spied a sword that was just in arms reach. She grabbed it and shakily got to her feet. Her sword arm giving away how she truly felt as it visibly shook.

“So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation - and God - it requires.”

Eve looked up to the mountains after seeing something being shot into the air and realised it was a fireball. She hoped it was Cullen sending her a signal they were safe. She smiled to herself as Corypheus carried on talking.

“And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.” Eve had to quickly think how to fire the Trebuchet. She hoped that just kicking the handle would work. So she stood up straight and pointed the sword at Corypheus and the Dragon. 

“You expect me to fight, but that’s not why I kept you talking. Enjoy your victory. Here’s your prize!” She turned to kick the handle, and watched the Trebuchet fire high into the mountain and the avalanche violently make its way down to Haven. Eve took the chance while Corypheus and his Dragons’ attention was on the oncoming avalanche to run.

Eve heard the Dragon screech but didn’t stop running, she knew she wouldn’t be able to outrun the avalanche but she hoped she could find somewhere safe to hide. She jumped over some debris but didn’t see the hole until it was too late. She tumbled down the dark hole, not knowing what she hit on the way down till she landed with a thud and everything went black.


End file.
